Basketball After Hours
by AcGap
Summary: Sakura stumbles upon school, because of depression. There she sees something, no someone in the distance. One-Shot. SaiSaku. Rated T coz of what Sai calls Naruto.


**A/N:**

**Konichiwa! NinjakunAlana here again, I decided to make a simple one-shot about Sai and Sakura, out of boredom I guess. Haha. Well, ENJOY! :D**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Naruto, Sai or Sakura. Why?? *cries*

* * *

**

Sakura was walking around town that night, thinking of a certain teammate. He had a face with emotionless features, but he did put on a fake smile here and there. Why Sakura thought of him? She didn't know.

She came across the school she attended and decided to see if anyone was there, or maybe she just wanted to sit down and think.

Walking down further, she sees the basketball court, and a flashback suddenly comes across her. (**A/N: Yay! Flashback!**)

_Flashback! _

"_Oy! Sai! That was a foul! Kakashi-sensei! That was a foul wasn't it?" Naruto exclaimed._

"_No, Naruto. You're feet were moving, so technically, it wasn't." Referee Kakashi explained._

"_Psh. Whatever, believe it. I'm gonna beat you and catch up with Sasuke!" He exclaimed._

"_Do as you wish, Dickless, but you'll never bring your so called "comrade" back here, even if you get better than him in basketball," Sai hissed._

"_Why you, little!" Naruto ran to Sai but Kakashi was able to get hold of him._

"_Little? Naruto, are you referring to your genitalia?" Sai teases._

"_Let me get him, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto was struggling._

"_Now, now, boys." Kakashi says with a smile._

"_They'll never grow up" Sakura says to herself._

_End of Flashback!_

"Sasuke… why did you leave this school for no reason at all, especially without telling us..." Sakura says. Dazed and confused, she sits down on one of the bleachers, until she hears a noise coming from the court; someone was playing, so she took a peek. _"Sai."_ She said in shock, he wasn't wearing anything on top, exposing his pale skin. He was just wearing his regular black jeans and black converse sneakers.

Sakura went back to sit down on the bleachers, watching Sai from afar. She didn't notice that he had such a beautiful upper body. So, she just continued to stare, gaze and any other synonym you could think of. She thought of it as Sai's most beautiful work of art, even if he didn't make it himself. He made one, two, three shots. Then he missed, _"Wait, why am I recording this?" _Sakura said to herself. _"Oh well, now that I am, I can't stop now." _She continued.

As Sai was finished playing basketball, he grabbed his towel and wipes the sweat off, then puts on his shirt that had tribal marks of red printed on it and his jacket with white stripes; both black, and put it on. He grabbed his energy drink, took a sip and some of it dropped on his chin, and made him panic. Sakura couldn't help but laugh at this childish mistake, so she did, and Sai found out what she'd been doing since a while ago. He then walks towards her, but he wondered why Sakura just stayed put.

"What are you doing here?" asks Sai impolitely.

"Good Evening to you too, Sai." Sakura said annoyed.

"I asked you a question, Ugly; I didn't greet you this evening." He said rudely.

"Well I should be going then, Mr. Grumpy face." Sakura childishly said.

But after that, Sai grabbed her wrist and said; "Don't go yet, tell me why you were here first,"

"I owe you no explanation, Sai" she fought his grip, but couldn't, his grip just tightened.

"I think you do, it's almost 10 o'clock and you're still in campus grounds." He objected.

"You are too." She throws back.

"I just came from finishing my project for art class. Then playing basketball; I assume you know this, since you've been staring at me the whole night." Sai said.

"I had nowhere else to go, I was feeling depressed, so I came here. Alright, Sai?" She tried to let go, but he really wouldn't. "Let go of me." She ordered, but Sai grabbed her other wrist and pulled her in to a kiss, Sakura placed her hands on his chest while his moved to her waist. A short one at that. Sakura wanted more, she blushed, so did he.

"Are you still depressed, Ugly?" He asked, pulling him closer to him to smell her hair.

"Yeah," she said. He then pulled back a little bit to look at her, _"Did I do something wrong?"_ Sai questioned his thoughts. Sakura moved her hands from his chest onto his back, to give him a hug.

"I'm depressed because you didn't do that to me sooner, and you still call me ugly." she said.

"Well, now was a perfect time, wasn't it?" he complimented.

"Yeah, perfect." Sakura dug her face in Sai's chest, but Sai cupped her cheeks in his hand and said; "I love you, Sakura." He said with much passion.

"I love you too. Sai." She returned.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Cheesy Ending, no? So, there. End of my super short OneShot.**

**Reviews please! I accept positive and negative! Ha! And newly added ANONYMOUS REVIEWS!**

**(Yes, I'm THAT desperate.) **


End file.
